


The Negation

by TheSistersBread



Series: The Woes of Being Death [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Contracts, Death, Guns, Harry Needs His Glasses, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter Friendship, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Master of Death Harry Potter, Paperwork, Summoners Are Inconsiderate, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Tea, Teddy is Skull, chamomile tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread
Summary: The Acrobaleno want Death to negate their curse. Death wants to be Summoned with his glasses.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter
Series: The Woes of Being Death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202210
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	The Negation

"I summon thee!"

Harry looks down at his rapidly vanishing body.

"Is it too late to return the title?"

Luna looks at him impassively "You did sign the form."

"Don't remind me!" Harry groans.

He thought he was going to be stuck filling the pages of the form forever.

Luna grins, "Do you know what my favourite question was?"

"Not this again."

Luna has been flicking through the pages steadily and she finds a new favourite question every time.

"How -"

Harry has never been gladder that his ears vanish pretty quickly.

Luna's smile was growing bigger and bigger.

He shudders.

* * *

The first thing that greets Harry is the barrel of a gun.

It is a welcome surprise - people are usually too busy quaking.

Guns spice things up a little.

"Hello", he beams.

He sounds young (because he is) and it seems to startle the toddlers blinking at him.

One of them stays towards the back of the group.

He can't be bothered to squint enough to make them out.

Summonings rarely account for his glasses so he is gifted with a bit of a blurred vision.

It is really rather inconvenient.

But at least they aren't usually doing it on purpose.

Not that Harry would know if they did.

He does however manage to make out the little pacifiers around their necks.

How cute...

Only toddlers and yet they're already pointing guns at him.

Not that they would work on him anyway.

But they don't need to know that.

He's going to go for melodramatic teenager today - he hasn't had much fun in a while.

"Oh why do mortals insist on Summoning me? I, the great Death, bound by their wishes and Summons."

He makes a sobbing sound as though he is crying.

"Fear not Death for I shall serve you!"

Luna chooses this point to appear, skipping as she emerges from behind him.

"But alas you are only mortal - fragile and short-lived!"

"My servitude shall be so great that my soul is bound to you - oh great death."

The toddler chooses that moment to shoot them.

"Then arise my dear servant and serve me faithfully."

"I do."

"This isn't a wedding Luna."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But it sounded like a union of souls to me."

Harry decides to abandon it as a lost cause.

"Hi kids, what can Uncle Harry do for you today?"

He is met by some very unimpressed faces.

Harry doesn't particularly care.

They interrupted his chamomile tea.

They can deal with it.

One seems to look more exasperated than the others however.

"Hello Skull de Mort." Luna greets.

Harry squints and sure enough, Teddy is standing there.

This must be where he keeps popping off to.

Teddy seems to be having some sort of midlife crisis because he's not young enough for it to be teenage rebellion.

He is dressed head-to-toe in purple - Luna's favourite colour.

"You look very dashing." Luna comments.

"Too purple." Harry mutters.

"Would you like to repeat that?" his best friend snaps.

"You know I wouldn't."

"Like I know you didn't just insult-"

It is Teddy who saves his skin.

"Hi Death."

"No need to be so formal Skull."

"Hi Dad." Teddy mutters but the other toddlers hear him.

Harry ignores their various amusing reactions in favour of speaking to his son.

"What did you do?"

"Yes Teddy, what happened?"

Luna's tone is the furthest thing from light.

By the end, Harry's decided he'd better pay this 'Checkerface' a visit.

Luna is whispering in Teddy's ear and Harry would rather not eavesdrop.

He wants plausible deniability.

People say Harry's the reckless one but Teddy far surpasses him.

They also say he's the mischievous one.

Anyone who's ever met Luna on a particulary good day (for her) will disagree.

Or they would if they could see past the 'strange but studious bookwork' act.

It isn't really an act though - Luna is like that.

Just not all the time.

"What do you want?" he demands.

"A way to break the curse."

"You could eat the pacifiers." Luna suggests,"but then you'd have indigestion and wouldn't be able to eat the biscuits."

"Biscuits?"

"Malted milk. Such a shame you can't have any, Skull."

"Why not?"

"Because I ate them all."

Harry levels a disbelieving gaze at her.

Luna smiles serenely.

He can never tell whether or not she's lying when she pulls that face.

"Fine then."

He's just about to satart gobbling them up when Teddy interrupts.

"It's the act of consumption right? Why don't you just take them and recycle them."

"You party-pooper!" Luna pouts before Apparating away.

"Wait- how am I supposed to get back?"

Harry spins around wildly - not noticing the gap in the circle.

"Have fun!"

His chamomile tea is deposited in his hand.

He takes a sip.

It is lukewarm.

"You!" he yells at the Acrobaleno.

"Run!" Skull shouts.


End file.
